Jiraiya's New Apprentice
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: When Jiraiya discovers a lost page of writing, he becomes determined to find whoever wrote it and make them his apprentice. In doing so, he has to teach the new generation ,Tenten, how to become a good writter! some tenNeji JiraiyaTsunade
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! My first posted Naruto fanfic! YEAH! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't onw Naruto. So... Quit looking at me as if you're expecting me to say somethign clever.

* * *

'The older boy's eyes gave a look of determination and willingness as he slowly peeled off his shirt. His partner grew wide eyed for a moment, realizing what was about to happen. Would she be willing to give it all up to this guy? His long, raven hair flickered across the young girl's chest as he began to kiss up her neck. Soon enough, their eyes met. The older one's pale eyes contradicting the younger's chocolate eyes. He gently whispered in his partner's ear, "Are you ready"  
The only response he got was a tender set of lips pressing against his…'

She was at a stand still. Tenten chewed on the end of her pen as she thought. She kicked her feet back and forth in frustration, only lightly hitting the ground so it would make a sound like sandpaper rubbing against wood. 'It shouldn't be this hard to write,' she thought, 'he pressed his lips against his… what?'

Tenten slowly laid her head on her hard, wooden desk. Her dark eyes were half-closed as she starred at a small figurine of some white and orange spotted cat. It had narrow green eyes, and grinned like the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. She sighed as her eyes slowly moved towards the clock, also of a grinning cat. She seemed to have a lot of cat figurines, which was strange since she was more of a dog person herself. It was already pretty late, but it didn't bother her, tomorrow was her day off. She turned her head so her nose pressed against the desk. Frustrated, she repeatedly questioned herself, "why," getting louder each time until she heard a knock on her window. She quickly raised her head, slightly shocked, only to find a pair of white eyes glancing at her.

Tenten smiled as she slowly opened the window, allowing the fresh air to explore her room. She placed her arm on the window sill, resting her head in her hand, "And what would you be doing here?"

Neji invited himself in, only making her sigh. As he examined her room, he slowly responded in as few words as he could, "Can't sleep."

She let another sigh escape her lips, "Did you even try? The whole warm milk thing, taking a shower, anything?"

He didn't answer her question, instead, he looked at the developing story on her desk. He cocked a brow as he read it, it wasn't something that he would have expected Tenten, of all people, to write. His eyebrow remained cocked as he made eye contact with her, "Tenten?"

Slowly, she had realized what her teammate had just read. She turned a few shades of pink as she hastened to tear it out of his hands. As she reached for it, he quickly and calmly pulled if further away from her reach, and gently hit her on her head with a closed fist. She stumbled on the floor, shouting a whisper, "Give it back!" Her movement wasn't usually so klutzy, but she was caught off guard and ill prepared.

Neji knelt down so that their noses almost brushed. Slyly he said, "I thought I knew you better then that Tenten, I didn't know you like this mushy gushy stuff." He tossed the paper aside, letting it them spin around as the wind kept them afloat, bringing them to every corner of the room (to neither of their knowledge, one flew out the window). She frantically ran around the room, trying to gather all the papers together, as Neji let out a devious chuckle. Her eyes turned to him with more bitter hate then ever, "It's not funny!" Tenten was just about fed up with Neji's attitude. He suddenly gave a more seductive look as he urged her towards him with his finger. She hesitantly followed it. He quickly pulled her by her shirt toward himself, so their bodies pressed together. She was turning beet red as her head rested on his shoulder. He breathed into her ear, "Are you ready?"

Tenten quickly pulled away from Neji, hitting him with the closest object she could find. Even though it was out of character for him, he couldn't help but to laugh hysterically. She quickly yelled, "Not funny, Neji! You sick freak!"

He began to laugh even harder as she threw another object at him, this time hitting him directly in the head. Now he was somewhere in between crying from pain or laughter, Tenten couldn't tell anymore. She slowly picked up the papers once more, placing them in order as she waited for Neji to calm down. Every time he was about to achieve tranquility, he's look at Tenten's stubborn face and broke down again, putting all his hard work in vein.

She looked up at the catty clock once more, it was even later now. Just looking at the clock made her eyes drowsy now. She yawned, hinting at Neji to leave, but he refused to take it. She lifted her blanket, giving off more actions that she was about to drift to sleep. Instead of taking that hint as well, he gave her a light jab on the side of her stomach, making her cringe. He stated (finally composed), "Let's go for a walk"  
Instead of willingly following him like she would do at any other hour, she just wound the colorful blanket tightly around her. Neji, not exactly happy with her, stuck his hand against her back, loosening the blanket around her. He gently began to peel the blanket off her, like you would to an orange. Unlike an orange though, she snapped at his hand, holding on to his wrist tightly. Irritated, Tenten whispered, "What do you want Neji?"

He smirked at his acknowledgment, then repeated , "Let's go for a walk."

She held onto her spinning head and complained, " You sound like a needy puppy."

He ignored her comment, instead, lending out a hand to help her from bed, "Do I have to repeat myself anymore? Even a genius gets sick of hearing his own voice."

* * *

R&R! Next chapter: Jiraiya finds one of Tenten's lost papers! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! It's a lot shorter, but still good I hope. --; R&R!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be called Naruto but Awsome Supernatural Kids w/ Headbands. So be glad I don't.

* * *

Jiraiya's movement was sloppy as his long, silver hair swung back and forth like a horse's tail swatting any nearby flies. His cheeks grew red as he jerkily swung his feet around. The great senin parted his lips as he gave off a menacing giggle, a perverted giggle. He swung his arms all around in exaggerated motions as he sung one of the many songs he learned on his journeys. 

He began to speak to himself (he tends to do this often), "That was exactly what I needed! This night couldn't get any better!" The moment he said that, bright neon signs pointed out a nearby strip club. His lazy eyes glanced with utter interest, "I was wrong."

Jiraiya took only one step when he noticed a piece of thin paper latching onto his leg. He lifted his leg, about to toss it off, when a written word caught his eye, smothered. It wasn't so much the word itself, but how it was used. Curiosity got the better of him, he had to figure out what was exactly written. His eyes examine every detail, sucking it all in. It didn't take him long to figure out it was a love scene (well written at that). He murmured a few words as he read over it. In his opinion, it could use some work, but with time it would be well on it's way of even being a match for his "Itchi Itchi Paradise". A grin grew on his lips, bigger then before.

To even his own surprise, he didn't have any ambition for a strip club anymore, he wanted to find the person who wrote this piece, the person he wanted to complement (and criticize), the person he will teach how to write for the younger generation. By morning, the streets of Konoha will be littered with copies of the intriguing piece of work. Before Jiraiya did anything else, he pulled out a bold, black marker from his pocket and wrote in big letters: IF YOURS, CONTACT JIRAIYA. He couldn't help but grin while reading it over and over. Or maybe the alcohol went to his head.

* * *

Chapter 3: Neji's and Tenten's walk. Next morning, they find the flyers everywhere (it can't be healthy for the kids)! Tenten makes it their mission to tear them all down! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Cool...

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... "Beleive it!" would be replaced by "Great Gobs of Purple Pasta!" Improvement, no?

* * *

Tick-tock Tick-tock

The morning sun shinned directly onto her glowing brown eyes. Tenten hugged her pillow tightly against her chest as she turned away and moaned. Her eyes continued to glow, even though she was facing away from the sun. She began to recall the series of events that took place last night, when she finally gave in to the sun. She turned around for a third time to glance at the kitty-clock, the shine from the day star blurring her vision.

It soon became clear to Tenten that she still had quite a bit of time before she had to worry about training with her group. She pulled out a smooth black pen, clicking the end of it with her thumb, as her other hand scavenged for a blank sheet of paper; her eyes still barely open. She continued to think about last night. What a beautiful night it was too, she didn't regret walking around Konoha with Neji.

Tenten lowered the pen as it began to press against the paper, but she didn't write anything. She only left a small black dot as she pondered for a moment longer, pressing the end of the pen to her lips. Lips, that's where she left off! Tenten glanced around her room, looking for the page, but to no prevail. She was about to let out a sigh when her sharp eyes caught a hold of something, a stack of papers on her desk.

Her feet lazily slid out from under her blanket, and soon enough she was standing out of bed in her thin, pink night gown, the one worn last night. Tenten raised her arms up in a yawn, opening her mouth only briefly as before walking toward the dark desk in a sloth-like motion. Upon reaching it, she grabbed the papers as a whole, neatly stacking them together before opening an eye to look through. Once again, she couldn't find it. She thought over anything that might have happened to it, and came to the conclusion that it was lost somewhere within the depths of her room thanks to Neji. Tenten sighed as the cat-clock's piercing eyes penetrated her glazed copper eyes.

She crawled back in bed, letting the feather blanket cover her legs. Sitting down in bed had a different feel now that energy surged in her. Tenten clicked the pen against her cheek again as she pulled out a clean sheet of paper. She pondered things over before putting the pen to paper, making every word well thought out and meaningful (to her at least). The pen scribbled across the pale sheet; leaving a trail of black ink, letting time pass her.

Tenten looked at her work from afar, like you would to any fine piece of prideful art. She began to read it over in her head for the hundredth time, trying to catch any mistakes, anything she would like to change:

" The moon shone over him, leaving a soft glaze over his already pale eyes. He outreached his hand to touch hers, first only briefly, to see if she would accept his invitation. In return, she wrapped her hand tightly around his clammy one. A smile grew across her pinking face, but all he could do was turn his moonlight eyes away from her, avoiding hers. Her heart fell to her stomach as she quickly glanced in another direction as well. Instead, she looked at the rumbling trees, the shimmering grass, anything else.

Slowly, he turned her direction, letting the wind take way with his dark hair. He raised one, cold hand to her shoulder, making her shiver at contact, and gently said, " Let's go home now."

She glanced around briefly, there wasn't anything she would want to do more then to stay with him for only a few moments longer, but she silently nodded, letting him take the lead like he always did, and always will."

Tenten glanced back at the clock, only to figure out that she only had twelve minutes before her team's set training time. Now, only one word flew across her mind over and over, 'Shit.'

She jumped out of bed, hastily throwing clothes on before she dashed out the door, only holding a breakfast bar in her hand, and a set of battle ready scrolls in reach. She held the bar in her mouth as she quickly put her hair in two tight buns. Though she didn't have any time to stop and observe the scenery, it was apparent that Konoha was decorated (more like littered) with colorful sheets of paper.

The bar had disappeared into her mouth as soon as Tenten reached the training grounds. She gave a happy wave to her two teammates. Unfortunately, neither one of them returned the wave, they were more perplexed with a piece of paper Neji held in his hand.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! R&R!!! I take things really slowly, Next chapter: Will teamGai be able to prevent the children's eyes from being poisoned by the unbeleivible describtive piece of writing? And whose putting all of these up anyway?

S/N (sister note): Mmm... Neji's hot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto is not my problem. He's YOUR Responsibility!

* * *

Tenten hurried forward, only to see the two turning red and sweating as they continued to keep their focus on the paper; from the constant jerking of their eyes, she could tell they were reading something off. When Neji finally saw her coming, he jumped back completely uncoordinated and falling on his bum. He pulled the paper closer to his chest, crumpling it slightly. All the two boys could do was sit back as the girl mocked them. She neared on and pinched their cheeks, "What would you two be turning red for?"

Lee only responded in a groveling, " I will never be pure again!" Concern growing, she turned to Neji, who extended the now folded piece of paper to her. In a quick response he uttered, " If you read this you'll understand."

Her heart raced as Tenten unfolded it. She followed the words, but it took her no more then one sentence to know it was hers, and she knew just what sort of 'imagery' it contained. Her face grew redder by the second, and her heart missing beats. Jus the thought that her writing was posted all around Konoha for everyone to see nearly killed her. If fact, she wouldn't mind dying. Stomach sinking, she turned to her composing teammates and shouted, "Come on!"

Tenten tugged on both of their arms, trying to raise them from the ground, but neither one budged. Neji flicked his arm from her grasp and said for the both of them, "And do what?" Her brows furrowed in frustration as she placed two tan hands at her hips. She said it as if it were common sense, "Tear these all down of course!" Tenten waved the paper in front of her.

Neji argued back, "It's not a mission, or necessary. There is no reason we should."

Tenten rubbed her temples in frustration. Almost giving up on Neji, she turned to Lee and said in a caring, gentle (fake) voice, " I was just concerned for the children of Konoha. I mean, this is the sort of thing that could ruin the future of this strong village."

Lee bought into it as he stood, his body full of energy and his eyes flaring, "If such a thing happened, it would be the downfall of Konoha," a little troubled, he added, " but how are we going to prevent such a disaster?"

Tenten sighed, but followed along, " Well, maybe we could start by tearing all of this…"

"Mind-rotting filth," Neji interrupted.

She continued, "-mind-rotting filth off of the innocent walls of Konoha!"

Lee followed up, "That is a brilliant idea, Tenten! I never would have thought of that!" Neji could only roll his eyes and sigh at how easily his other teammate was manipulated. To Neji's surprise and disgust, Lee grabbed hold of his wrist, holding it tightly, and strongly said, "This is too much for just two people to handle. We'll need your help." Tenten could only smile as all the pieces were falling into place.

Neji attempted to escape Lee's grasp, but it was only futile effort. He sighed and could barely believe the words being let out of his mouth, "Alright," Neji already saw excitement on both of their faces, "and the person with the fewest flyers by the end of the day has to buy dinner."

* * *

Next Chapter: Interesting... Tsunade gets knews of the flyers! XD Also, even after making sure that all the flyers were taken down, Team Gai still seems to have problems with them reappearing... I... made it sound lame, but it really won't be that bad...

Remember children, R&R is your friend!


End file.
